ethnic_diversities_of_argentinafandomcom-20200215-history
Ethnic diversities of Argentina Wiki:Selected anniversaries/December 9
Images Use only ONE image at a time File:Marguerite Durand 1910 - Restoration.jpg|Marguerite Durand File:EM smallpox, grown via tissue, isolate by centrifuge.jpg|Electron microscope picture of smallpox File:SRI Computer Mouse.jpg|The first computer mouse File:Castle Arenberg, Katholieke Universiteit Leuven adj.jpg|Arenberg Castle, on the campus of the Catholic University of Leuven File:Gran marical de ayacucho.jpg|General Antonio José de Sucre File:Mk1CruiserTank.jpg|Cruiser Mk I tank File:Ottoman surrender of Jerusalem restored.jpg|The surrender of Jerusalem Ineligible Eligible * 1688 – In the only substantial military action in England during the Glorious Revolution, forces loyal to William of Orange were decisively victorious in the Battle of Reading. * 1872 – P. B. S. Pinchback took office as Governor of Louisiana, the first African American governor of a U.S. state. * 1892 – The English association football club Newcastle United was founded by the merger of Newcastle East End and Newcastle West End. * 1897 – French actress, journalist and leading suffragette Marguerite Durand founded the feminist newspaper La Fronde. * 1911 – A mine explosion near Briceville, Tennessee, killed 84 miners despite a well-organized rescue effort led by the United States Bureau of Mines. * 1917 – First World War: Hussein al-Husayni, the Ottoman mayor of Jerusalem, surrendered the city to the British. * 1940 – Second World War: British and Commonwealth forces opened Operation Compass, the first major Allied military operation of the Western Desert Campaign. * 1948 – The United Nations General Assembly adopted the Genocide Convention, which defines genocide in legal terms and advises its signatories to prevent and punish such actions. * 1965 – A large, brilliant fireball was seen by thousands in midwestern North America before crash landing in Kecksburg, Pennsylvania. * 1968 – Douglas Engelbart gave what became known as "The Mother of All Demos", publicly debuting the computer mouse (pictured), hypertext, and the bit-mapped graphical user interface using the oN-Line System (NLS). * 1981 – Mumia Abu-Jamal was arrested for the murder of Philadelphia police officer Daniel Faulkner; his subsequent conviction and death sentence became the source of great controversy in the United States. * 1996 – Gwen Jacob was acquitted of indecent exposure for having taking off her shirt on a hot day, thus guaranteeing topfreedom in Ontario, Canada. * 2008 – Governor of Illinois Rod Blagojevich was arrested for a number of corruption crimes, including attempting to sell the U.S. Senate seat that was being vacated by then-President-elect Barack Obama. * 2017 – Same-sex marriage in Australia became legal as the Marriage Amendment (Definition and Religious Freedoms) Act 2017 came into effect. * Born/died this day: Nasr ibn Sayyar (d. 748) Fritz Haber (b. 1868) Lilias Armstrong (d. 1937) Joan Armatrading (b. 1950) December 9: Feast of the Immaculate Conception (Catholicism, 2019) * 1775 – American Revolutionary War: After their loss in the Battle of Great Bridge, British authorities were forced to evacuate from the Colony of Virginia. * 1905 – Legislation establishing state secularism in France was passed by the Chamber of Deputies. * 1969 – U.S. secretary of state William P. Rogers proposed his eponymous plan for a ceasefire in the War of Attrition; Egypt's and Jordan's acceptance of the plan over Palestine Liberation Organization objections led to civil war in Jordan in . * 1979 – A World Health Organization commission of scientists certified the global eradication of smallpox (patient pictured), making it the only human infectious disease to date to have been completely eradicated. * 2016 – South Korean president Park Geun-hye was impeached, marking the culmination of the country's political scandal. Gertrude of Brunswick (d. 1117) Joe Kelley (b. 1871) Denise Phua (b. 1959)